Everything's Changing
by MiaMicheal4EVER
Summary: What if the roles were reversed? what if, instead of Bella being the human it was Edward?this is my first Twilight story. just a little something i came up with. please read and review!
1. A New Life

What if the roles were reversed? what if, instead of Bella being the "human" it was Edward?

this is my first Twilight story. just a little something i came up with. written in Edward and Bella's point of views. please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affliated with the Twilight series.

Everything's Changing

Edward:

There was dead silence.

_'I hope this means the damn trip is over!' _I thought as I opened my eyes slowly. I have been in the backseat for the past three days. My iPod was dead, there was no cell service. So I believe I was allowed to be a bit cranky. After all, you try leaving your whole life behind in the middle of your junior year. Of course, I had my brothers and sisters. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice (the one I am the most closest to. and yes my parents chose all of our 'strange names' but I will explain more later) So it really can't be that bad. I mean I survived mulitple life-altering events throughout my life. So this can't really be all that bad. At that moment I fel a cold breeze outside my window. Oh yeah, I forgot...inclimate weather all year around.

Alice quit humming along to her newest obsession, Ludacris, as we all looked at the little cabin house, surrounded by trees.

"Well kids, time to get a move on! Get out so we can all start unpacking!" Dad said. Mom opened her door and reached for dad's hand.

Rosalie and Emmett jumped out first, with Jasper lagging leisurely behind. Alice turned off her iPod and waited until I got out of the car. Then we walked slowly to our new house. Our new life. As I reached the door, I could swear I felt someone's exasperated breath on my neck. But when I turned, there was no one there.

Bella:

What the hell is going on? That used to be MY house! Well, before...the change. But still! It's a nice house. In fact, I miss it. But what gives those people the right to just barge in my house! I mean, besides the fact it's no longer mine. When I got back from a 10 year vacation in Alaska, I didn't expect to find my house occupied by a family! My dad loved that house, I can't believe he wated to sell it. I was hoping I could have it back. Well, they will get their day. Oh, my what a sweet smell! Coming from the boy...That probably sounded strange, but it's the truth. he smells good enough to eat! I smile at the thought, then frown. My mother would never appreciate this. After all, we aren't supposed to hunt the humans. But how does a girl vampire resist when a guy smells so damn good to her?

_'ISABELLA SWAN! YOU GET AWAY FROM THAT HOUSE THIS INSTANT!'_ my mom yells at me inside my head. See, now I sound like a crazy person! I sighed deeply behind the boy. I was so close to the boy. I looked down and found something small. I could tell it was an iPod from those damn infomercials. Live bands are so much better than some stupid iPod. I picked it up quickly, turned and ran at the speed of light back to our new home. A state of the art cottage condo deluxe. Long name, fun to say!

okay, i know its short...and i am sorry. but things will progress better with the next chapter. i just didnt want to write a whole long drawn out first chapter, in case no one liked it.


	2. My Sweet Desire

Bella POV:

"So...was he cute?" My sister Beth asked me. Well, okay she isn't really my blood sister. I am my parents only biological child. You see, my family is Jewish. We had the misfortune of being in Germany at the time. My father one night was walking home from his job at the furniture store when a gang of guys came after him. They chased him down and one ended up biting him. That wouldnt have been too bad for other people. The fact that he escaped with only a bite would be a miracle to others. However, they were vampires. And its a miracle he didn't get demolished by them. According to my dad, they were hunting and found nothing of 'good taste' for weeks. Then when they passed my dad, his smell lured them. My dad was in the alley for days and my mom and I had no idea where he was. We assumed the awful truth: the Nazis took him. We prayed for his safety and hoped he would return soon. A week later, my dad showed up on our doorstep. We were overjoyed he was alive. There was something different about him, we just didn't figure it out yet. Three weeks later, we were sitting in our living room when someone banged on our door. My father opened it and three German officers grabbed us and dragged us out. We were being reprimanded for our lights being too bright. That's when my father lashed out and killed the officers. Horrified, we escaped to the woods. When the coast was clear, we got on a supply ship and went to America. We moved around alot, until my father told us we had to go someplace 'woodsy' was how he put it. My mom and I had no idea what this meant. My father finally told us what had happened to him in Germany. My mom was nervous around him for a while, until he assured her he would never hurt us. Then one night after my seventeenth birthday, my mom was diagnosed with a rare disease. She didn't want to die, and she didn't want to leave my father and I behind. She begged him to bite her. With tears in his eyes, he did. I cried out, afraid he would hurt her. When I ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve to stop, he whirled around. I saw the hunger in his eyes. Hunting animals wasn't doing the job for him. Before I knew what was happening, he bit me too. I writhed on the ground screaming for what seemed like years. Then I was...transformed. Scared, I fled to the most remote place I could think of: Alaska. Yeah, I know strange choice but it was the only place I could think of besides Antarctica, and that place was just way too weird for my taste. That was the first time I visited Alaska, the second was after Beth got transformed. I took her with me to make sure she didn't kill anyone. It was all the werewolves' fault. If they had just listened to what I was saying about our family not being horrid 'bloodsuckers' and had left us alone, Beth would have been okay. But since, they got violent and tried to kill my friend, well I had to stand up for her.Beth was my only friend, I couldn't keep secrets from her. She would have done the same for me, she knew all about my 'other life' as I referred to it. But, Arnando, a friend of our family, another of our kind, thought it was best to just change her and get it over with. He said we didn't need a human to know our lives. So while we were attmepting to fight off the wolves, Arnando bit her. After that, Beth and I fled to Alaska. And that's where we have been for the past ten years.

Back to the present,

"Eh, he was all right" I replied playing it cool. We both knew nothing could become of it. I didn't want to hurt this boy. He seemd very nice.

"You know there is only one thing you can do, right?"

"I know," I sighed. "I have to drive him far away from me at all costs...I can't let him become close to me."

Beth nodded sadly.

"You know, this sucks. We can't live a normal life. We can't date because our parents are too afraid that we will kill the boys! Sometimes, I wish we hadn't changed at all! Then we could have been married with children. Instead, we wander the earth all our days...alone"

"Oh stop being so melodramatic Bella! Your father and I have told you there is only one way you can date and that is if the boy is a vampire too. And no, you are NOT to change them yourselves!" My mother stood in my doorway. "By the way, these came in the mail for you girls." She finished, handing us envelopes and skipping gracefully out of the room.

"They are making us go to school." I told Beth as I read the letter for me.

"Yeah, I totally knew that!" Beth smiled. She was getting good at her ability to see the future.

"Oh, rub it in my face why don't you! Just because it has taken me longer to hone my special skills"

My special skill is that I can read minds. You probably wonder why I couldnt read my mom's mind. Then I would have known she was about to tell us we were going to school. It's because she is very good at keeping a poker face. And a poker mind for that matter. But, knowing my mother, it's probably best I can't read her mind that well. Yeah, you can just imagine. I try to keep out of her mind as much as possible.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do we need to go to school anyways?"

"To get an education?" Beth replied

"Like we really need it! What the...? we start tomorrow! A little more notice could have been nice!" I race downstairs to my mom.

"Oh Bella, drop it! You are going to school. That's final. Your father and I don't need the neighbors to become suspicious of our two teenage daughters staying at home all the time."

"Fine! I'll go...but know this, I shall seek revenge upon thee!" I pointed my finger at her and swept, yes swept, out of the room. Dramtically I might add. "I heard that!" I yell at her from my room. She told me to join drama club. Like I really want to stand out from the crowd. See, told you I hate reading my mom's mind. She is always so cruel! Okay, yes I am overly dramatic, but that is just part of my charm. At least that's what my family say.

Later on that night, I take a drive around the friendly neighborhood. That's when I see the clan up ahead. That's right, my worst nightmares have come true. They are walking and looking around the neighborhood. How Leave it to Beaver of them! I turn the car around and head the opposite direction before I get the chance to smell my sweet desire.

'This is going to be harder than I thought...'


	3. School's in Session

Chapter 3:

"Edward wake up!" Alice said walking into my room.

I groan and mumble 'Go away' as I turn over in my covers and put the pillow over my head.

This doesn't faze Alice as she jumps on my bed and starts to tickle me

"We gotta go to school! Come on, the sooner you get up, the sooner it's over with.

I was NOT looking forward to this day at all. New school, new torture.

"Fine! I'm up. I'm up..." I tell her as she jumps gleefully out of my room to let me get dressed.

"Honey, where are my socks?" I hear my dad downstairs asking my mom.

"They're on your feet Carlisle." My mom smiles as I walk down to the kitchen.

"It's alive!! It's alive...the sleeping monster walks among us!" My mom teases. It's common knowledge in our household that I am always the last to be up. I roll my eyes as I pour a bowl of cheerios, my all-time favorite breakfast food, and sit between Jasper and Alice. I look around and realize for the first time that we really are the typical American family. We eat breakfast together, go on walks together, spend time together. It's not that bad. I mean, it's unusual for siblings close to the same age to get along so well. Alice and I are twins, Emmett is a senior this year and Jasper is a sophmore. Rosalie is taking college courses at Forks Community College, surprising for a town this small that they actual have a college. Sometimes I wonder if we are even really human.

Bella's POV:

"Beth! come on! Let's go! I need to get ready too, you know!" I bang on the bathroom door.

"In a minute! Let me just finish with my eyeliner!"

"Why? it will just draw attention to yourself. Do you really want that?"

There was a pause and then, "Maybe I do"

"Why?"

"Because, I want to experience these high school boys I read about in magazines all the time. Don't you want to feel human?"

"No"

"I'm not saying we have to do it all the time, just for a little while"

"No. Now get out so I can use the bathroom"

"But I wasn't finished..."

"Beth, you look beautiful,even without all the make-up on."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes, now get out!"

"FINE!"

Beth opens the door and I rush in. I brush my hair and my teeth and look at myself in the mirror. I take in my pale face and lank hair. The dark circles under my eyes. _'Well here's a regular beauty queen'_ I think to myself sarcastically as I eye Beth's huge polka-dotted make-up bag. I heave a sigh.

"Oh, to hell with it." I tell myself as I open it and put on her foundation and blush, her mascara,eye shadow and finally her eyeliner. When I emerge twenty minutes later, Beth looks at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Who are you and what did you do with my sister?"

"You don't like it?" I blink. My eyes are bleary from when I poked myself with the eyeliner.

"You kidding? I LOVE it! Now let's go, we don't want to be late!" She pulls my hand and we run out the door. I drive our old Corvette. Even with my father's successful furniture chains around the country, we don't like standing out. If we stand out, it just leaves questions. This is why even though we can actually afford any foreign import sprts car for all of us, we stick to the older cars. Besides, they are built way better anyways and really, the Corvette wasn't old when we bought it brand new in the 70's.

"Well sis, we better face the music"

"You make it seem like we are going to our executions"

"Well, aren't we? Think of it. There are hundreds of kids in one tiny building for seven hours a day. . .there will be many cute guys, but only one 'God' of the school. Every guy wants to be him, every girl wants to be with him. This means, the competitions to win his heart will take over your mind, you won't be my Beth. You will be...Beth the girl who can get any guy at school she wants and forgets her true self"

"Calm down Bella." Beth says as she looks down at my hands. We made it to school, I look down and realize my hands were in a death grip. I flexed them slowly for a few minutes than get out of the car. Beth takes my arm and drags me to the office.

"Hi! I'm Beth and this is Bella! We just moved here and we need our schedules" Beth smiles flirtatiously at the pimpled boy behind the main desk.

"Uh-uh sure...just a minute" He squeaks and shuffles some papers, drops them and then re-shuffles them again. Finally he gives us a stack of papers.

"Just, sign all these. Here are your schedules. Welcome to Forks." The boy smiles. I glare at him, I knew what he is thinking. Even if I coulnd't read minds, it's plain on his face. He wants to get with us. He's one of those creepy perverts who think sisters are hot. Ew, gross.

Beth, realizing this after a minute says, "Thanks Bill" and heads to the door forgetting she just messed up.

Bill replies, "How did you know my name?"

"I didn't, I call everyone Bill." Beth recovers. "Hey Bill, hi Bill, How's it going Bill?" She starts waving at other kids coming in and calling them Bill.

"Come on Bill, we better get to class" She tells me. I smile at the real Bill as I turn around. So much for his 'sisters are hot' theory. Beth changed it to 'sisters are freaking weird' after her little performance.

Beth and I had first hour American History together. Naturally, I sat way in back and she sat in the front row and between two boys. Beth spent most of the time talking with the blonde boy on the left, Mike.

My other classes dragged on until sixth hour Biology. Beth and I so far had every class, except for this one. She was in PE, which meant I was alone. What sucked even worse was that everyone already had partners and the only empty desk was on the left side in the very front. So I was by myself. I looked around slowly until the bell rang. No one else was coming in. The teacher made me humiliate myself, I had to get up and make up an elaborate story. The teacher looked at me quizzically and asked me if I ever lived here before this. He remembered seeing a girl like me when he was my age. I looked at him like he was crazy and just turned to go back to my seat. That's when I heard the door open and saw a slim figure walk slowly in. I didn't even have to look up to see who it was. It was him. My new lab partner too from the looks of it. I glared at him, he doesn't need to be here. It's not safe for him. I'm not safe for him. He walked up to me,

"Is this seat taken?" He shyly asked me.

I kept my eyes on the table and shrugged. Every so often he would turn to look at me, I just glared at him in response. Finally, he stopped. As soon as the bell rang, I bolted out of the classroom. I caught up with Beth in the hallway and told her what happened. She was helpless on what to do. After my PE class, I ran to the office. I came up with excuses for why I couldn't have sixth hour biology. Religion, health, allergies, anything to get out of it. I pleaded with the office lady to let me switch out. But, alas, nothing worked. I turned to leave, defeated in my mission to get away from smell-good boy, when I heard the door open. Once again, I didn't have to look up to know who it was. I pushed him out of the way and ran to the car. Beth was waiting for me

"Well? how did it go?"

I just handed her the keys and went to the passenger side.

"That bad, huh?"

I just glared at her. "Like I really needed to tell YOU. You knew this all along and never bothered to tell me. WHY DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME YOUR VISIONS?" I yelled frustratedly.

"I told you already, sometimes they don't come true and I don't want to get your hopes up."

"My hopes up? My hopes up for what?"

"For your destiny...I see it, I don't want to tell you. I mean, you read minds. I never get any privacy from that. It feels good to know something uyou don't"

"Fine. You want me to butt out, I will."

The rest of the ride home was silent. When we pulled into the driveway, I jumped out before the car was even in park and went to my room.

Edward POV:

I sat in my room doing my homework, but I found it hard to concentrate. My thoughts kept going back to that girl in biology. Why was she so hostile towards me? What did I do wrong to her? She treated me with such hatred and yet, I can't stop thinking about her. She was beautiful, but not in the typical Jessica Alba way. She was more of the Nicole Kidman type. She was one of those classic beauties. Listen to me, I sound like Alice's teen magazines. After several attempts to read through the Great Depression, I closed my history book and went downstairs for dinner.

Emmett was already at the table, eyeing the food with an animal-like desire. Alice and Rosalie were helping mom wih dinner. Jasper was on the phone with Mark, his best friend from Pittsburgh (our hometown). Dad was sitting on the sun porch, going through his new client's files. The worry from his first day at the Seattle office was evident on his face. I walked outside anjd sat next to him.

"Hey Dad, So how was work?" I asked him. This was after all, the primary reason why we moved. My dad's old friend from college opened up his own practice and promised my dad co-partnership. His office was in Seattle, but my dad decided to have us move to Forks because of cheaper rent and because mom was tired of the city life. She was raised in a small town in Montana. Her father, my grandfather, owned a ranch. Mom always said she missed the country life, herego why we moved here.

"It was all right. Nerve-racking, but it will get better with time. How was school?"?"

"Nerve-racking and weird"

"Weird? How?"

I debated on whether to tell my dad about the girl, then decided against it.

"Just lonely and awkward. I didn't know anyone, Alice was in only one of my classes, All the kids looked at me like I was a freak"

"It's tough being the new guy , huh?"

"You're telling me." I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

My dad put his arm around my shoulder and said, "You know, we have a few minutes before dinner. How about you and I toss around the old football?"

"Sure" I went inside to get the ball and tossed it around until mom told us if we didn't get in for dinner in one minute, we would starve.

That night, I went to bed dreaming of her. The girl who was so hateful to me but who I liked so much. I promised myself I would get to know her better if it was the last thing I did.


	4. Building Trust Takes Work!

Chapter 4:

thank you all for the reviews! i admit i was nervous about this story, particularly because it's my first Twilight. Of course ive written like 4 OC stories, but it's always a bit stressful to start a new story. as most of you have prolly experienced. i have a question for ibelieveinsnorkacks.. what is a snorkack? it's bugging me now, i feel dumb not knowing what it is lol :p anyways here is chapter 4! sorry about the long note!

Bella:

I blared my music in my room, I wanted them to all know I was pissed. I hated Forks, I wanted to get out of here so freaking badly. There were so many places I could go. Italy, Australia, Africa, the list just goes on. Heck, I would even choose to live on a desserted island with only a volley ball to keep me company, and I would name him Wilson. Like how Tom Hanks did in _Cast Away_.

I sat up in my bed and began to plan my escape route. I had a good excuse for this, I endangered human lives by staying in Forks. I began to pack, I picked up my jeans from the other day, the day I met the family. Something was weighing my left pocket down. Oh right, that darn iPod of his. I found my sister's iPod charger on my floor (why it was there I've no idea) and plugged the iPod in. I waited until it fully charged, then turned it on. Swing music blared into my ears. Ouch, my head started to hurt from the memories of my former life. And this was my favorite song too. Oh the pain was excruciating! I went through his whole music library. Everything was Big Band music. Except for one song by Ludacris, which was a bit..strange. It was called "Act A Fool", and very out of character for him. I got mad, the curiousity got the better of me. As much as I wanted to stay away from this boy, I just couldn't. I did my best to deny it, but I know what I felt for him was more than desire for his blood. This mysterious boy made my seemingly non existent heart beat with pleasure. I could never tell him my feelings. If I liked him, I would need to try harder to let him go. My felings were conflicted. The more I wanted to know him, the more I had to pull away. If only Beth would tell me what would happen between us, then I could avoid him. Besides, no guy in his right mind would want to be with a..monster such as I. Suppose I did end up being with him and I told him my secret? What would he do? That's right, he would run screaming for the hills. He would tell his family and they would tell the whole town and my family and i would be chased out of Forks with pitchforks and torches. I just couldn't risk it. I sat there, staring at my dark blue walls. I was snapped back into reality by the sound of my alarm clock. I glanced at it. 6:45. Time to get ready for school. It's not like I really _need _an alarm clock. I guess it's just for looks. I never sleep, there is no need for it when you are one of the damned. I hear Ludacris still playing, I guess I must have put it on repeat.

_Drah, 2 fast Drah, 2 furious I'm too fast for ya'll main Drah, 2 fast Drah, 2 furious Ooh, I'm too fast for ya'll main _

_Chorus: Aah, you just came home from doing a bitch Tell me what you gon do? Act a fool Somebody broke in and cleaned out your crib Boy whatcha gon do? Act a fool Just bought a new pair and they scuffed your shoes Tell me what you gon do? Act a fool Now them cops tryna throw you in them county blues Boy whatcha gon do? Act a fool._

For the first time it what seemd like years, I laughed. Not a fake laugh either, but a nice genuine laugh. Come on, think about it...a hot guy with band music on his iPod...AND Ludacris...ha ha!! I giggle again as I straighten my hair and put make-up on again today.

There was a knock on my door,

"Can I come in?" Beth asks timidly.

"If you wanna" I reply finishing up my hair.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

"I was going to leave here." I say cooly returning to the mirror.

"I know. But I'm glad you didn't."

I turn to her and see a strange expression cross her face. It was an expression of pain and sadness, tears began spilling from her eyes. I sigh tiredly and turn to her. I hold my arms out for her and give her a huge hug.

Finally, Beth composes herself enough to ask,

"So, what was the giggle I heard?"

"Like you don't know!"

"Um, I don't. Remember, you are the one who reads minds. Not me" Beth smiles.

I tell her what I found so funny...

"So, what will you do about him? Still try to ignore him?"

"Beth, what else CAN I do?" I roll my eyes.

"You could control yourself."

"You have no idea how hard it will be, though. I desire his blood like you desire your make-up. I feel I can't live without it."

"Or him."

"What?"

"Maybe it's him you can't live without. You are just afraid of what he would think. Haven't you ever heard of soul mates? Fate? Destiny?"

"That's ridiculous! Why would I want a mortal boy?"

"You can't always choose who you fall in love with. If it happens, then it happens. You can try and fight it, but you will eventually find it's impossible. Your thirst for his blood might just be your subconscious way of staying away from him, for fear he would never understand you"

"You don't understand, this never has happened before"

"I understand. You may think I'm dumb, just because I haven't been a vampire as long as you have. But you know as well as I do that I have an old, wise soul. Just because we are vampires does not mean we don't ever experience the same things as humans teenage girls do. Even though, if we WERE human, well you would be like eighty and I would be twenty-seven. But, as it is we are forever teenage girls. The worse years of our lives according to many" Beth smiled and looked at me. I smiled back at her. She continued, "No one ever said we couldnt experience love. Sure, it makes it harder because we stay this age and our significant others would age. Unless, well you know, they become one of us. But, Charlie already promised that we can have trustworthy human friends and they won't have to worry about Arnando biting them, like he did me."

"But how will we know if they are really trustworthy?"

"Test him. Tell him a secret, if he tells anyone...he isn't trustworthy. It's simple as that. Celebrities do it all the time. They tell a lie about themselves to their friends and see who leaks it to the press, then they know which friends to trust and which ones to not."

"But what lie do I tell him?"

"The truth. If he tells, then you deny it. Make him out to be the crazy person. You have that power. If that fails, then just take off to Alaska for another ten years, then it will all blow over and you can come back."

"But he won't be here when I get back...if I go to Alaska."

"Bella, believe me. He will prove to be trustworthy. I can sense it in him."

"So now you have a super sense of smell, too?"

Beth smiled. "Of course not. I have intuition. And a vague sense of what the future holds, but as you know things can change, and I don't like telling my visions to everyone on the off chance I get hopes up. I don't rely on my visions. I don't like knowing what the future may hold for others. It depresses me. You know that, you read my mind. I wish I didn't have the gift to see the future."

"I know, I wish it was reversed. I wish I could see the future instead of reading minds. Some things I hear people say just makes me mad."

"But we are who we are and nothing can change that. It's time to finally embrace this. And find our love."

I hugged her and then said "We are going to be late. You talk too much!"

She threw a pillow at me and I playfully screamed, "You messed up my hair! Ah! What shall I do?" and then we went to the car.

Edward:

I woke early this morning. I didn't know the reason until memories started to surface. It was the dream. I dreamt of the girl. I didn't even know her name, but I still felt this sort of...unexplained instant connection with her. I dreamt that I was walking with her through the forest, I tried to hold her hand but she kept pushing it away. Suddenly, she smiled at me...showing fangs. She leaned closer to me, aiming for my neck. That's the furthest it went before I woke up. Seeing that it was only 5:45, I tried to get back to sleep. I didn't like being tired through my classes. However, sleep was impossible. I tried to count sheep, I tried anything to fall asleep. Nothing worked. Finally, I drifted off at 7:45. Ten minutes until I was supposed to wake up anyways. Alice came bounding in my room, as usual, to wake me. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep and dream of the girl. Even though I dreamt strange things about her, I still liked to dream about her. She was much nicer in my dreams. I didn't really want to deal with her hostility towards me.

Just then, a thought occured to me. I should just ASK her what her problem is. Maybe it's not me at all. Maybe she was just having a bad day. Maybe I was egotistic enough to believe she had something against me. Yes, that sounded logical.

I sat in my classes, eager to ask her what was wrong. Finally, biology rolled around. I jumped out of history and practically ran to bio. I prayed she was the first one in there today. Sure enough, as soon as I closed the door behind me, there she was. Sitting in perfect contentment, working on an algebra problem. I casually passed behind her on the way to my seat. I could see her back instantly begin to tense. I looked at her answer for problem 12. It was wrong.

"x24. Not 22. That's where you messed up on."

She looked at me, confusion on her face, which faded to anger.

"Thanks." she mumbled, pissed that I pointed out her problem.

"Why are you mad? I helped you so you wouldn't get the wrong answer"

"I don't need YOUR help. Or anyone else's for THAT matter." she glared at me then lowered her head and continued with her homework. I was not easily swayed. I wrote a note and threw it at her.

She glanced at me, crumbled the note into a ball. Then decided against it, and opened it grudgingly.

I wrote,

_"What do you have against me? Did I do something wrong to you? Did I say something bad to you? Please tell me what I did so i can make it up to you._

_Edward"_

She wrote back,

_**"I apologize for my awful behavior. I have been having a rough time righ now. Not to insult you or anything, but you wouldn't understand. I think it would be in our best interests if I did not talk to you. So Sorry,**_

_**Bella"**_

I glanced at the beautifully written words, so angelic yet they contained evil. Evil because they said I would never be able to see her ever. I looked at her briefly while she gauged my reaction. Her eyes contained pan. Something else was wrong and I wanted to find out.

_"Bella,I want to know you. Why would you think I wouldnt understand?"_

**"Because, Im different from the others..."**

_"I dont care if you end up having a 7th toe or something. Nothing matters to me. You aren't different to me. You are special."_

Bella re-read the note three times. Then she wrote back,

**"Trust me and I will show you in time...Then you will think your options over again."**

I looked at her, she nodded once then went back to work. What the hell does she mean by that?


	5. I Like Like You! Maybe!

Chapter 5:

Edward:

Finally the weekend came around. I was happy to be away from the school. And away from Bella. Don't get me wrong, I like her. But to tell the truth, that comment on the note still freaks me out. I mean, what if I am wrong about her? What if she has some freak psychological disorder? What if...she is an axe murderer? I know these all sound too far-fetched. But after what happened the last time I became close to a girl...well, I dont want to go there. It still haunts me to this day and it happened almost two years ago.

I drove up to my spot as I called it. The place in the woods where I have time to myself to regroup and to write in my journal. I know it's silly for a guy my age to have a journal, but it gives me closure. My counselor told me it would be beneficial for me to have a journal, to write down my feelings on everything. I don't like people knowing I used to see a counselor. It makes me feel like I am crazy.

I write...

Today, I feel...confused. I like Bella more than words. I feel close to her. Like I did with Jayden. Last night I had a nightmare about Jayden. I was at the party with her. She grabbed a gun and tried to shoot me. Then she laughed and told me she liked me but didn't love me. She said I was the reason she wanted to kill herself, because I didn't love her. Couldn't love her the way I used to. She didn't want me cheating on her. So she decided to kill me instead. I know none of that is true. That's not how it happened. Her death was an accident. Pure accident. I loved her so much and she knew that. Yes, I feel anger still about the gang fight, and the gun that shot her. And never getting to tell her I loved her more than words especailly since we got into that huge fight the day before and never made up. I been trying to get over this. I thought I had. The pain hasn't hurt in so long. But something about Bella makes me nervous. I want to protect her from any danger she might get into. Although, I don't think I could handle it if something happened to her like what happened with Jayden. I still feel like it was partly my fault. I shouldn't have gotten mad at her when she told me she was hanging out with her friend Bryan. I should have trusted her. Then we would not have gotten into that fight. Then, she would still be alive. Everything wouldn't have changed-

I stopped writing as I heard a rustle. I turned around and saw something moving in the woods. I had to take a closer look because it looked like a girl but she was moving quick as a flash. It couldn't be a human. I called out to whatever it was. Suddenly, it stopped and turned its head towards me. I gasped when I saw the face. It looked like Bella but I couldnt get a close look at the thing. It dissappeared before I could see it better. I retuend to my journal to try and draw what I had just seen. After minutes of attempting to remember, I decided to leave my place of solitude and return to the living world, although...without Bella, I can't possibly be living. I promised myself on the way back home that I trust her and that I wouldn't run away screaming from her no matter what her secret was about. I will be strong for her. With a renewed sense of energy, I turned the car and drove in the opposite direction to Bella's house.

Bella:

"Stupid, senseless girl! you should know better than to hunt in broad daylight. Especially on a weekend when the weather is over 64 degress outside!" My father rattled on until he was red in the face, telling me I was irresposible for hunting. He pointed his finger in my face and I flinched slightly. I haven't made him this angry since the time I hunted a serial killer. People killing for the hell of it just don't deserve to live. Me, I'm different. I believe in justice. I don't kill unless they deserve it. Call me crazy, psycho, uber bitch; call me whatver you want, I don't care.

"I know, dad. It won't happen again." I roll my eyes and head for my room. Once more, I blare my music. I was getting so into the song I was listening that when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I screamed out loud. I mean LOUD too. Ear-shattering pierce. I opened my eyes and turned red as I saw whose body the arm belonged to.

"What the fuck, man? I was jamming here!"

Edward stared blankly at my outburst.

"Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to give you a heart attack"

"Like I have a heart to attack" I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing...What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood"

"Wait, how did you know where I live?"

"Your sister told me."

"When did you talk to my sister?"

"Friday before school. She was waiting on you to get to school. She said to me, 'It shouldn't take this damn long. We live near you' and so I,naturally, asked where it was you lived. And she told me"

"So now you're stalking me?"

"Maybe. You have a problem with that?" He grinned slightly.

"Stalking is illegal in all fifty states"

"I was born in Canada."

"Um, okay...that has nothing to do with it. You're in America now"

Edward gave me this sheepish look. and looked at me through nice, long eyelashes. They were so nice and smoky. And that innocent look he gave me. I couldn't resist. I smiled.

"Ah, so you can smile! I was afraid for a while"

I laughed

"And you can laugh. Oh please stop the miracles before I die" He grabbed his chest and faked having a heart attack.

I stopped laughing and he immediately stopped and came over to my side.

"Hey, don't be sad. I was only kidding."

I looked into his eyes and that was when I first realized: I would die for this boy. If only I did die. But still, you get the general concept. I can't live not knowing him. I did something I should have never done. It was so wrong to do. But I did it anyways. And it was gooood. I reached up on my toes and kissed him softly.

Edward:

One minute I am standing there, and she yells at me, then smiles, laughs, frowns and now KISSES me? Talk about giving mixed signals but I liked it. I placed my hands around her waist and she put her arms around my neck and we kissed. For an eternity it seemed. Finally, our make out session was interrupted by her dad calling for her to come downstairs. I sighed deeply and whispered, "You should go see what he wants. He sounds angry..."

"He always sounds that way" Bella frowned. "I will be right back." She shuffled out of the room quickly.

I wanted her to be my girlfriend more than anything, I wanted to tell her how I felt. I opened my mouth prepared to say exactly this when she breezed back into the room with her eyes downcast and a frown tugging on the corners of her mouth. Something was wrong.

"You have to leave. I can't talk to you. My parents said" Her eyes tried to not meet mine and she tugged on her sweater sleeve nervously

"What? Maybe I can talk to them...they just don't know me very well."

"no, they know you. They like you"

"Then what is it?"

"It's not safe for you."

"Bella..."

She cocked her head to the side and looked at me, "Yeah?" she said softly.

"I..."

She looked hesitantly at me.

"Bella! Now!" her father yelled from downstairs.

"I guess I have to go. Goodbye Bella, Goodbye." I kissed her cheek touched her hand to my lips and left her house. Forever, it seemed to be.


	6. He's Gone Gone Gone

Chapter 6:

Bella:

The past two weeks have been a blur for me. I remember things but I don't remember how I did them. I have been so preoccupied. I miss Edward and I never thought I could miss someone as much as I miss him. I fought with my dad so much to let him stay, but my dad said it wasn't safe for him to be here. To be associated with us. I almost told my dad I can't be without Edward because I lo-like him, alot. Ha, I don't believe in love one reason is because when I get close to loving someone, they are usually ripped away from me. Or somethng far worse. But I like Edward so much that I almost love him. Almost. Hell, I don't know what I am saying anymore, everything just seems messed up. I shouldn't have these feelings for him. I barely know him. And yet he makes me feel complete and I feel I can tell him everything and anything. I want to tell him so badly. This has been eating at me since the day I told him I could never see him again. This freaking sucks. Ugh why can't things just work out like they do in movies and books? My life will have no happy ending, I am sure. Especially now that he is gone.

I sat in my desk for our Bio class. I looked over at the empty chair where he used to sit and look at me. And I would pretend to not care or notice. Now I am pretending he is still in that chair. If I imagine real hard, I can almost smell him. Hear him. Taste him.

It pains me he won't be back. Edward. My Edward. Is really not coming back.

I could not take it anymore, I left the school. I ran as fast as I could. People were staring at me as I took off in my car. But I didn't care.

Edward (One week later):

I stared out of the car window, my mind focused on Bella. I wondered what she would be doing at this exact moment. I checked my watch and realized that right now I would be in Biology, next to her. Looking at her and pretending she doesn't notice. I know she notices me when I look at her. She trys so hard to hide it. But I see it. I keep thinking about that day in her room. I almost told her I loved her. How silly am I? You don't just go around telling people you love them. I don't even know her that well. And yet, saying those words to her would have felt so right. And I even have the feeling she would not have freaked out. Of course, it is only a small feeling...Who knows, she mighthave thought I was crazy. Maybe I am crazy.

Now I am on my way back to my old life. It is funny that just mere weeks ago, I would have been ecstatic at this thought. But now, I miss her. And all I think about is her. And that last day with her in her bedroom...

_"It's not safe for you."_

I wonder what she meant by that. It's a strange coincidence that right after she said those words, my dad's boss was killed in a gang attack. Maybe she knew it was coming. Maybe she is psychic or it could just be a coincidence. A very strange, rare coincidence.

Jasper pulled into our school parking lot and we all piled out of the car. Emmett slapped hands with some of his old football teammates in the hallway. Alice and I just walked straight to where our new lockers were assigned since our old ones got reassigned. I went to first hour American History and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her. It was Bella.


	7. Make me yours

Chapter 7:

Bella:

Yep, that's right. I stalked him. Oh come on. I could NOT stay away from him for a long time. I missed him way too much.

"Hey there sunshine!" I smiled at Edward. He just stood there, shocked at my presence. Or maybe it was my chipperness that was shocking.

"What. What are you doing here? And how did you know where I am?"

"Yeah, um. I will explain it all over dinner tonight. There is a nice Italian place around here somewhere..."

"Yeah, I know the place. Okay, how about seven?"

"Sounds good!"

"Okay, well what are you going to do until then?"

"Oh, I am sure I can find something to do. There is a mall here" I laughed nervously. Okay, Yes I was nervous about seeing him. Again.

"Well, okay. I gotta get back to class. See ya at seven!" He waved and smiled slightly. I leaned towards him, debated on whether to give him a hug and decided not to. I shook his hand instead. God, I am a complete IDIOT.

He shook my hand, puzzled by my actions and jogged off towards P.E. I also memorized his schedule too.

So the hours drug on and I walked about fifty miles around the mall and went to each store five or six times. Eventually around four o'clock, I got bored and went to the park nearby. I sat on one of the swings and swung back and forth, listening to the creaking of the old rusty chains. I watched children play with their parents and realized how long it has been since I was small enough to play at the park while my parents watched me. Come to think of it, living during the Holocaust...I never got that chance. A small, blonde-haired girl shyly walked up to me.

"Is this swing taken?" She asked. She looked to be about 4 or 5.

"No, hunny. You can swing on it" I smiled at her as she slowly climbed onto the swing. Her legs were so short she could not push herself. So, I got up and helped get her started. She chattered to me in that innocent, care-free child language. She told me she just had a birthday and it was a pretty princess tea party. She talked about her pet bunny named Poodles. She asked me if I had any pets. Eventually, her mother called 

for her.

"Izzie, it's time to get home baby doll." I stopped my swinging and looked at her.

"Izzie? Is that short for Isabella?"

"Yup. My name's Isabella." She smiled at me as her blonde curls blew in the wind.

"Hi, sorry if she has been bugging ya. She is quite the little talker" Her mom looked at me and smiled. Izzie was the spitting image of her mother.

"No, it's cool. I have always wanted kids." I looked down when I realized what I said.

"Well, hun. I think you have your whole life ahead of you to have kids. Enjoy your teen years as much as possible. I got pregnant with her older brother at sixteen. "

"She has the same name as me."

"Really? Isabella is such a beautiful name; I named her after my grandmother in Italy."

"I was named after my great-grandmother" I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Wow, it's such a rare name to have these days. Well, we better head home. Daddy is coming home tonight, pumkin." She said to Izzie then stood up and explained to me, "My husband is in the Army and he gets to come home for a couple of months"

"Well, that is nice. Have fun!" I waved to them as they walked away. I looked down at my watch and realized it was 6:50. Time to go meet Edward.

Edward:

I sat in the booth at the restaurant. I waited patiently and watched the candlestick burned down. It was 7:00. Where was she?

I guess I can be a little impatient. I am a very punctual person and when I am meeting someone at a certain time, I expect them to be there.

7:02. She is late. Okay, maybe I was just nervous. After all, it has been three weeks since her bedroom.

"Hey, sorry I am late." She gives me an apologetic smile as she shuffles into the booth and opens the menu.

"It's okay. So, um what did you want to, uh, talk to me about?"

"Yeah. Okay" She nervously looks around the restaurant.

"Yeah? Okay?"

"Well, I just don't know how to say this. First off. I love you. And second, yeah. I'm a vampire. I can kinda read minds. Like, that guy over there at that table?" She pointed to a couple sitting. "He is thinking that he wants to leave her. And he is going to tell her in 3...2...1"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME. YOU PIG!!" the woman stands up, throws her napkin at him and stomps out of the place.

"Okay...that was a little creepy. But if you can read minds, what am I thinking right now?"

"I honestly do not know. For some strange reason your mind is blocked from me."

"How can you be a vampire? You don't have a cape, or fangs."

She rolls her eyes at this. "Well, actually I shimmer. And to answer your other questions. No I am not afraid of garlic. I love garlic actually. And no I do not sleep in a coffin. You been in my room. I sleep in a canopy bed. And oh ya, I also do not have a 'transylvanian accent'."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind. And every girl that wears shimmer body lotion is shimmery"

"No, those questions are so predictable I could tell you were going to ask them. And no lotion is involved. It's just my skin. I shimmer in the sunlight"

"Weird."

"You're telling me. But I am what I am. And either you accept this or you don't. I have great faith you will accept it. Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes, I love you Bella. Even though this all sounds so far-fetched. But I believe you, surprisingly."

"Good, now I can do what I have been dying to do for three weeks."

"Which is?"

"This" she kissed me.

After our make-out session, We sat and talked about everything. She told me her whole life story and I told her everything about my family. She said that she will find a way for us to come back to Forks so we can be together. I really hope she finds a way to do that. Later on that night, she had to leave to go back home. I hugged her tightly and kissed her lips softly.

"Don't worry baby. We will be together again soon"

"Forever?"

"Forever. Vampires don't die, remember?" She giggled.

"Make me one."

"One what?"

"Vampire. Make me a vampire. Please"

"I, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because. I just can't. Not now."

"When then?"

"When I know I will be able to control myself. So what happened last time does not happen again"

"What happened last time?"

"I killed him. A guy I wanted to be with, I told him my secret. And he begged me to change him. Well, I was a new vampire at the time, so I got out of control and ended up killing him."

"Oh..."

"Oh but don't worry. I can control myself now. But I just don't want to risk anything happening to you. Or me"

"Okay babe. Well, have fun at Forks. Please make us come back soon!"

"I will. I am going to talk to my dad about it when I get home tonight."

"Tonight? But it's a six hour plane ride."

"Who takes planes? I drive everywhere I go. Gets me there faster"

"I forgot about the whole speed demon thing."

"Yep, well I will see ya soon"

"Can't wait"

She hugged me and left the restaurant. At least this time, I knew I would see her again. I watched her leave with a smile on my face. She filled those pants out nicely. I couldn't wait for her to be mine, in every sense of the word.

THE END

dont worry, sequel to come :)


End file.
